Learn To Love Again
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: Can Fabina really learn to love again? Songfic to Just Give Me A Reason by Pink.


_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

From the beginning, you stole my heart. I didn't mind. Every day, hour, minute, second, I fell even more in love with you, and didn't care about the consequences of falling so fast.

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

I ended up telling you everything, including what a wreck I was after my parents died, which was why I moved here. And you comforted me, and healed the wound.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

Now I hear you talking in your sleep, saying Joy's name instead of mine. When will you just end it? It's agony, having to watch this. If you've fallen for Joy, why don't you just leave me?

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

You won't tell me why you come home late from work, smelling like Chanel No. 19., Joy's perfume. You won't tell me why I find her hair on your clothes when I wash them. Even though I already know. But maybe, maybe we could still fix us. Fix Fabina.

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

If you haven't fallen completely for her, then maybe our relationship is just...bent. Not broken. Maybe we could learn to love again.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything)_

(Fabian's POV)I don't understand where all this is coming from. I thought we were fine, that we were that forever couple that got together in high school and then got married. And we were. What happened to us?

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')_

You're jumping to conclusions. Joy works with me, nothing more. We still have everything we had in high school. Don't we? Or did our love stay in our yearbooks, just a relic, like all of the Fabina scrapbooks Amber made.

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

Recently you've been having more nightmares than usual, and you won't tell me why. But you won't snuggle up to me like you used to anymore. But, it's nothing to worry about, right? A sheet can't come between our love. Can it?

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Why won't you kiss me anymore? Or say you love me? Just once would be enough. If we both try, maybe we can learn to love again. Maybe our love is just...bent a little out of shape. All it might take to fix is a little effort.

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

(Fabian and Nina POV) I never stopped loving you. Your name is still written in my heart, over and over. If we tried, we might be able to bring back the sparks, the magic, that we used to have. At least, I think we might.

_Oh, tear ducts can rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

(Nina's POV)I remember when my Gran died, and I cried so much I thought I'd never have any more tears again. But you were there to fix me, to hold me close. We sat there so long, we started to collect dust, but it didn't matter. We had our love, and that was more than enough.

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

I'm holding my tears in and trying to drown my sorrows in a glass of wine at the same time.

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

It's not possibly as bad as it seems. Nothing ever is. If we come clean about our feelings, maybe we can fix them. Maybe not.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

You won't tell me why you don't spend as much time with me anymore. Just a little explanation would be enough for me, just enough so we can bend our love back into the right shape. We're meant to be together: it's written in the stars, and in our hearts. At least, it used to be.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars _

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

But now I start to wonder: Can we really bend our love back into shape, or find the sparks we left behind in high school? Can we really learn to love again? Maybe not.

**So, apparently my brain thinks about every single song I hear as a HOA fanfic, and keeps bugging me about it until I finally type it up. So, this took me two days, and I can honestly say that it's not all that good. Anyway, review! Oh, and review Last Goodbye too! Kay, Hugz Kissez out. Peace!**

**~Hugz Kissez~**


End file.
